owodfandomcom-20200213-history
Saulot
Saulot is an Antediluvian, a founder of one of the original thirteen clans of vampires in Vampire: The Masquerade. Saulot founded the Salubri, the Clan of Healers, and was a renowned demon-hunter in addition to a healer of bodies and souls. Saulot is primarily known in the modern nights as one of the three Antediluvians who were slain via diablerie, their clans and generation usurped by younger vampires: in Saulot's case, the offending party was the magus Tremere, founder of the clan that bears his name. History Saulot's sire among the three Cainites of the Second Generation is uncertain. Known as the Sculptor of Souls, Saulot was a prophet and a healer. He is likely one of the three prophets whose words were recorded in the Erciyes Fragments, along with the words of the other two doomed Antediluvians ([Brujah] and Cappadocius). Saulot traveled far to the east at some point (likely during his time in the Second City, although some accounts place this journey in the First City), where (according to legend) he was enlightened in the Indian village of Golconda, possibly by an encounter with the Buddha himself. Driving further east, he studied under Grand Arhat Xue, the founder of the Dharmas of the Wan Kuei (the Kuei-jin). Saulot became known to the Wan Kuei as Zao-Lat; under Xue's tutelage, he developed a Discipline of shaping souls (Valeren) that was previously unknown to the Western Cainites. Saulot betrayed his mentor at some point, and returned to the West with a newfound sense of enlightenment. Saulot also nurtured a growing resentment towards Caine, either for having not informed his childer of the existence of the eastern vampires, or for having been completely unaware of their existence. Returning to the West, Saulot came upon a village that had been constructed over the resting place of one of the demonic Children. The Antediluvian rampaged through the village, herding the survivors into a great pit. He then fed his own vitae into the pit and left the village. Of those Embraced by the Antediluvian's vitae in the demon-tainted depths of the earth, only three survived: Moloch, Nergal (later called Shaitan), and one unnamed other. These three demon-touched fledglings became the founders of the Baali. The Salubri were the main line of defense against the Baali during the first Baali War, which ended with the death of Saulot's childe, Samiel. Samiel's legacy endured in the form of the Warrior Salubri bloodline that went on to battle infernalists in his name; the main branch of the clan was distinguished from them as the Healer Salubri. According to clan lore, Saulot was the only Antediluvian who did not participate in either the slaughter of the Second Generation or the Jyhad that followed, and so he was spared the curse of Caine that gave the other clans their weaknessses. Instead, he and his clan were blessed with the third eye that signified their enlightenment. Saulot and Set attempted to nurture their brother Malkav, the Seer, as he went mad. In the year 1133, Saulot's haven was discovered by Tremere, a mage-turned-vampire. The mage committed diablerie on Saulot, who slept beatifically through the entire process until the end, when his third eye opened and regarded his murderer. Saulot's soul was consumed by Tremere, but it did not die; the Antediluvian fought for control of the body that he now shared with the usurper. Only in the modern nights was the battle decided: Saulot won, driving Tremere's soul out into the body of his conspirator-turned-nemesis, Goratrix, with Tremere forcing Goratrix's own soul into a mirror. Saulot's subsequent whereabouts are unrevealed, aside from a brief sojourn to the bastion of the Inconnu at the castle of Hunedoara. Category:Antediluvians Category:Salubri Category:Salubri vampires Category:Males